


Garak et Bashir Dans Le Replimat

by mrs260



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bad French, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak and Julian demonstrate that I can only speak French if I am near a box of cereal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garak et Bashir Dans Le Replimat

**Author's Note:**

> I left the listed language as English because I do not want to inflict it on real Francophones.

"Bonjour, Garak!"

"Bonjour, Doctor. J'ai manger le flacon de mais. Et tu?"

"J'ai manger Soupe de Plomeek avec Feulles de Basilic."

"Julian?"

"Oui, Garak?"

"Je t'aime, Julian."

"Oh, Garak! Je t'aime, aussi!"

"Voulez vous couches avec moi?"

"Oui, Garak."

Garak et Julian dans le salle de bain avec musique romantique, et  
incence, et le Jacuzze, et non l'avec pas le clothing. Garak et Julian  
baiser, et embrace.

~~~

Le finis!  
Mark


End file.
